(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact member intended for establishing an electrical contact between a substrate having a first electrical circuit and a first device that has a second electrical circuit, the contact member comprising:                a base extending substantially along a plane and having a first surface intended to be fixed on to the substrate, and a second surface opposite the first surface along a normal direction substantially perpendicular to the said plane, the second surface being intended to be located face to face with the first device, and        at least one tongue attached to the base and intended to be in electrical contact with the second electrical circuit, the tongue being flexible between a rest position, in which a distal end of the tongue is located at a distance away from the base on the side of the second surface along the normal direction, and a flexed position intended to be occupied when the tongue is in contact with the first device and in which the distal end is closer to the base along the normal direction than in the rest position.        
The invention also relates to an electrical connector comprising of a substrate and at least one such contact member.
(2) Description of Related Art
The electrical connector is for example an interposer designed for electrically connecting two devices having electrical circuits.
Such contact members must possess excellent electrical properties, for example in terms of the transmission of high frequency signals and in terms of low contact resistance.
It has been observed in addition, that there is a trend towards the miniaturisation of such contact members. However, taking into account this miniaturisation, the securing of such contact members on the substrate is increasingly more difficult.
One object of the invention is therefore to provide a contact member intended for establishing electrical contact between a substrate having a first electrical circuit and a device having a second electrical circuit that is easy to attach on to the substrate, while also maintaining good electrical properties for transmission of signals.